This invention relates to an improved water vehicle and more particularly to a swingable cover therefore.
In a wide variety of types of water vehicles it is desirable to provide a generally open passenger area in which one or more passengers may be accommodated. There are instances, however, where it is desirable to provide a cover that may cover the passengers area to afford shelter or protection to the passengers therein. However, if the cover is easily movable into that position, it also must be storable in a position wherein it will not provide an unsightly appearance and, preferably, wherein it performs a function in each position.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved swingable cover for a watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a swingable cover for a watercraft that can provide a cover for the passengers area but which also forms a continuous surface for the remaining hull of the watercraft when not in its protecting position.
The problems of providing such covers are particularly significant in connection with small watercraft of the type called "personal watercraft". This type of watercraft has relatively small passengers compartment and the hull is itself also very small and compact. Although it is desirable to provide a rigid cover for the aforenoted purposes, this is particularly difficult with such small personal watercraft.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide a movable cover for a personal watercraft.
As has been previously noted, it is desirable to provide a generally open passenger area for the occupants of the watercraft. However, it is also desirable to at least partially enclose this passengers area so as to afford protection to the passengers. However, such enclosed passenger compartment may provide disadvantages under some instances.
For example, the partial enclosure of the passengers area may make it difficult to enter or exit the watercraft. In addition, the partial enclosure may make it difficult to utilize the watercraft for such sporting purposes as fishing or the like when the cover is in position.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cover for a watercraft that at least partially closes the passengers compartment but which is easily movable to a position wherein access is afforded.